Various types of building wall systems exist in the art. Ordinarily, a building wall system includes a framing structure, insulated portion and a façade portion. A mechanism secures the façade portion to the insulated portion. In commercial structures, the insulation is generally formed by a plurality of architectural panels that are secured to one another. Various types of mechanisms secure the façade to the architectural panels. Ordinarily, the panels include a front and rear metallic skin that sandwich an exterior foam insulating material. The insulating foam material is adhesively bonded or the like with the metallic skin to form the panels. The panels range in thickness from 1 inch to 6 inches or more and have a length anywhere from 6 feet to 60 feet long. Additionally, the width of the panels varies from 1 foot to about 5 feet. Thus, a wall or roof can be positioned onto the framing structure to rapidly enclose a building.
It is desirable to attached or hang the façade onto the panels. When hanging the façade, it is desirable to provide a rigid surface for attachment of the façade.
The present disclosure provides the art with a building wall panel that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present building wall panel provides a rigid surface to secure the façade.